


Lost and Found

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2018 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: What if there is a team of field agents in Q Branch whose job is to follow Double Ohs around and retrieve the equipment that get “lost” or destroyed? And because they have to go into the chaos left behind by the Double Ohs, they have to be just as good if not better than Double Ohs? How would Bond react to finding out that every Q used to be a part of that team?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> Shout out to [Jaimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) for naming the team and thus the fic. Go check out their stories, specifically [Visiting Skyfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280827) because it's lovely.

[ ](https://imgur.com/LX9h7IW)

 

“You were a member of LnF?” Bond stared at Q like he had never seen him before. And maybe he never truly had. The boffin sipped his tea calmly like he hadn’t revealed that he had the same field training as a double-oh. That is if the rumors about the elusive team were true. 

LnF was a team of field agents who were sent on clean up missions, often being assigned to trail a specific double-oh and retrieve equipment left behind and remove evidence of the agent’s presence. It was just as dangerous, if not more so, than the work the double-oh was doing. They weren’t allowed to leave any trace of their presence. Some agents called them the Shadow Squad.

“Only for a year,” Q admitted. “But I had to clean up from your mission in Bolivia in 2006 and I’m still not sure I’m ready to forgive you for that.”

Bond quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

Q rolled his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t remember. You ran off with the girl in the dark and her father caught a glimpse of you leaving. By the time I got there he had tripled security and had orders to shoot anyone on the property. I had to dodge security guys while still cleaning up all your blood and trying to find the gun you left with unreleased designs.” 

Q lifted his left leg and rolled up his slacks. There was a large welt on his shin that still looked blistered. “Got shot in the leg while searching near the cliff. Broke my arm trying to stop my fall. I was clinging to the rock face for half an hour before the hired men finally left.”

“That must be why Q was so angry with me when I got back,” Bond realised. “I basically shot his protégé. Why were you even part of that team? You’ve said it yourself, you’d rather be in the lab.”

“Required training for all handlers. Only one retrieval mission is required and they aren’t all double-oh missions, but I kinda liked it so I joined LnF”

Bond leaned back in the chair, appraising Q as he put his leg down. “I’ll admit, I’m impressed. We always assumed LnF was a team of agents from foreign branches of MI6. Never expected it to be run out of your branch.” They sat in silence for a moment, each reflecting on the dangers of the job. “And are you as good as rumors suggest?”

Q leaned forward with a grin. “I can beat you on the obstacle course any day.”

007 stood. “Prove it.”


End file.
